Fun in the Snow (transcript)
"Fun in the Snow" is the twenty-third episode of the series "My Continued School Life". Episode Information Description Maraya and Ms. Carolyn decide to have some fun in the snow by themselves and later with their best friends after it has snowed again at the Griswell residence. Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside of the Griswell residence where Maraya and Ms. Carolyn go out to play in the snow while a song starts) Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��There's so many fun things to do in the snow While it's wintertime and we're out on the go�� Maraya (singing): ��We can build a snowman Throw some snowballs at each other And say all to ourselves�� Both (singing): ��Oh, it won't be such a bother�� Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��We can make snow angels when we fall on the ground�� Maraya (singing): ��Or slide down on your toboggan There's so many fun things to do Many fun things to do�� Both (singing): ��Oh, there's so many fun things to do in the snow�� (Instrumental) Maraya (singing): ��We can catch snowflakes with our pink tongues�� Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��Or eat some fresh snow cream, mmm-mm!�� Maraya (singing): ��We can try to make a figure eight while ice skating�� Ms. Carolyn (singing): ��Or play against an ice hockey team that's really great�� Both (singing): ��There's so many fun things to do in the snow While it's wintertime and we're out on the go Oh, there's so many fun things to do, in the snow!�� (Song ends) Maraya: So, what should we do first, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: I know, let's make a snowman. Maraya: Okay. (She walks to where Ms. Carolyn is making a pile to roll the first snowball) Ms. Carolyn: You go make the middle while I work on the bottom. (After Maraya walks away from her, she turns back around to work on the bottom) Ms. Carolyn: (humming "Jingle Bells") (When Maraya is seen finished with the middle snowball, Ms. Carolyn walks to her) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, good, you've already finished the middle. (panting) Let's make it right here. Maraya: All right. Ms. Carolyn: Here, let me help you lift the middle snowball to put on the top of the bottom one. (They both lift the middle snowball to put on top of the bottom one) Ms. Carolyn: Phew, now we need to make the head. Come on, Maraya. (Maraya follows Ms. Carolyn to make the head) Ms. Carolyn: The head is the smallest part for a snowman, so we won't need to make this one very big. (panting) Okay, help me lift this, Maraya. Both (grunting): Ah. Ms. Carolyn: There, we're almost done. Now, all we have to do is to assemble the body parts and give it some winter clothes. (turns around) Maraya, while I'm inside, why don't you look for some body parts here? I'll look for some winter clothes for the snowman. (walks away) Be right back. (After she walks away from Maraya, she looks for some body parts for the snowman until she found some rocks) Maraya: Hey, these rocks can be for the face. (puts the rocks in her pocket) Let's look for some more. (Maraya continues walking while looking for some more parts. The camera points at some sticks on the ground) Maraya: These two long sticks can make some good arms for the snowman. (Door shuts) (She walks back to Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn: Oh, hey, Maraya. Did you find anything good for the snowman? Maraya: Yeah, I found these. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, you found some long sticks. They can be the snowman's arms. (She puts the arms on the snowman) Ms. Carolyn: Anything else? Maraya: Yep. (Maraya gets out the rocks she found) Ms. Carolyn: You found rocks? Wow, these can be for the snowman's eyes and mouth. (She puts the rocks on the snowman's head and then turns back around) Ms. Carolyn: Is that it? Maraya: Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Wonderful, then let me show you the stuff I found. (gets out carrot) Here is a carrot for the nose. Snowmen always have carrots for noses. (She puts the carrot on the snowman) Ms. Carolyn: And here is some winter clothes to keep the snowman warm. (They both put the winter clothes on the snowman) Ms. Carolyn: There, the snowman is done. What do you think of it, Maraya? Maraya: It's great. Ms. Carolyn: I agree. I think we did a great job on building the snowman. (They give each other a high five. Then, Maraya's friends enter into the front yard) Erin, Novalee, and Ashley: Hello, Maraya! Maraya: Hello, everyone! Erin: We're about to go out and do some tobogganing. Would you like to come with us, Maraya? Maraya: Sure, I would. (to Ms. Carolyn) Ms. Carolyn, do we have a toboggan? Ms. Carolyn: Yeah, I think I got one in the basement. (door opens) I'll be right back. (Door shuts) Novalee: Wow, did you build a snowman, Maraya? Maraya: Yeah, me and Ms. Carolyn made it. Ashley: Oh, and what's his name? Maraya: His name? Um, his name is Calvin the snowman. Ashley: Calvin? Novalee: Calvin? Erin: Calvin? Maraya: Yes, his name is Calvin. (Door shuts) Ms. Carolyn: Maraya, I found a toboggan in the basement. Ready to go tobogganing? Maraya: Yeah, and guess what? Me and my friends have decided to name our snowman. Ms. Carolyn: Oh, what's the snowman's name? Maraya: His name is Calvin. Ms. Carolyn: Calvin, I actually like that name. (gets out toboggan) Come on, Maraya, let's go tobogganing! Maraya: Yay! Race you to the big hill! (Ms. Carolyn follows Maraya while pulling the toboggan behind her. The scene changes to where they reach the big hill) Ms. Carolyn: Here we are: the big hill. Maraya: Wow, that is a big hill. Erin: Hey, Maraya, I got an idea. Let's have a race to see whose toboggan is faster. Maraya: Okay. Come on, Ms. Carolyn! Ms. Carolyn: Okay, you get in the back and I'll get in the front to steer it. (Maraya gets in the back and then Ms. Carolyn gets in the front) Ms. Carolyn: All right, on your mark, get set, go! (They all slide down the big hill together) Girls: Whee! (laughing) Maraya: Whee! (laughing) Ms. Carolyn: Whoo-hoo! (They continue sliding down together until they get to the bottom of the hill) Both: Whee! (They both fall off the toboggan) Both: (laughing) Erin: Wow, I can't believe it. Your toboggan is faster! Maraya: Yep. Ms. Carolyn: Nothing can beat this old toboggan of mine. It's really good. Maraya: Come on, Ms. Carolyn, let's do it again. Ms. Carolyn: Okay, I suppose we can do it one more time. Maraya: Hooray! (The scene changes again to where they are sliding down the hill again) Both: Yahoo! (laughing) Maraya: Again! Ms. Carolyn: I think that's enough, Maraya. Come on, let's head home for some hot chocolate. Maraya: All right. (She pulls the toboggan behind her until Erin hears what Ms. Carolyn said) Erin: Ooh, did you just say hot chocolate, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: Yes, I did. Would you and your friends like to join us for some hot chocolate? Erin: Yes, please! Ms. Carolyn: Then come on, follow us. (The scene changes once again to where they are back at the Griswell residence) Ms. Carolyn: Aaah, there's nothing better than drinking a mug of hot chocolate after playing in the snow all day, don't you think, Maraya? Maraya: Yes. Ms. Carolyn: Erin, Novalee, Ashley, are you enjoying your hot chocolate? Girls: Yes, Ms. Carolyn. Ms. Carolyn: Good. (drinks more) Mmm. We had a lot of fun in the snow today, Maraya. We built a snowman and went tobogganing. Maraya: Yeah, and you know what, Ms. Carolyn? Ms. Carolyn: What? Maraya: You are "snow" ordinary person because you're special every day. Ms. Carolyn: Oh. (laughing) Others: (laughing along) (After everyone stops laughing, the scene fades out to end the episode) Characters * Maraya * Novalee * Ms. Carolyn * Erin * Ashley Trivia * There are no non-speaking characters in this episode. * The characters Erin, Novalee, and Ashley don't speak very much in this episode. * This is a winter-themed episode. * The snowman making scene in this episode is very similar to the snowman making scene in the "Maraya and Friends 90's" episode "First Snow Day". * This is the very first episode to begin with a song rather than a spoken dialogue. Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Continued School Life (Season 2)